docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Feel Better
I Feel Better '''is an original Doc McStuffins song that was sung in every half episode. Lyrics '''Patient: '''I feel better, so much better! Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away! I didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would! And I feel better, so much better now! Episodes That Was Sung *Knight Time *Out of the Box *Blast Off! *The Right Stuff *One Note Wonder *Arcade Escapade *Ben/Anna Split! *A Good Case of the Hiccups *Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff! *Wrap It Up *Rest your Rotors, Ronda! *Busted Boomer *Hallie Gets an Earful *Break Dancer *Out in the Wild *The Rip Heard Round the World *Righty-on-Lefty *Shark Style Tooth Ache *The Bunny Blues *Get Set to Get Wet *To Squeak, or Not to Squeak *Hot Pursuit *It's Glow Time *Chilly Gets Chilly *My Huggy Valentine *Brontosaurus Breath *Chip Off the Ol' Box *Diagnosis Not Even Close-is *Doc to the Rescue *Frida Fairy Flies Again *Disco Dress Up Daisy *You Crack me Up *A Very McStuffins Christmas *Lil' Egghead Feels the Heat *Run Doc Run! *Rootin' Tootin' Southwest Sal *The Big Storm *Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess *Take a Stroll! *Oooey Gablooey Springs a Leak *The Super Amazing Ultra Hoppers *Let the Nightingale Sing *Shell Shy *Collide-O-Scope *Luna on the Moon-a *Fully in Focus *Getting to the Heart of Things *A Big Pain in Teddy's Tummy *Itty Bitty Bess Takes Flight *Fetchin' Findo *A Dragon's Best Friend *Pop-Up Paulo *Go West, Young Lambie *Doc's Old Toy *Jazzy Tamorina *Welcome to McStuffinsville Characters Who Sing It In Episodes * '''Knight Time - Sir Kirby * Out of the Box - Little Jack * Blast Off! - Star Blazer Zero * The Right Stuff - Stuffy * One Note Wonder - Xyla * Arcade Escapade - Gabby * Ben/Anna Split! - Ben & Anna * A Good Case of the Hiccups - Millie the Microphone * Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff! - Ronda * Wrap It Up - Niles * Rest your Rotors, Ronda! - Ronda * Busted Boomer - Boomer * Hallie Gets an Earful - Hallie * Break Dancer - Bella the Ballerina * Out in the Wild - Robot Ray * The Rip Heard Round the World - Lambie * Righty-on-Lefty - Awesome Guy * Shark Style Tooth Ache - Mr. Chomps * The Bunny Blues - Pickles the Bunny * Get Set to Get Wet - Melinda the Mermaid * To Squeak, or Not to Squeak - Lambie * Hot Pursuit - Officer Pete * It's Glow Time - Glo-Bo * Chilly Gets Chilly - Chilly * My Huggy Valentine - Lambie * Brontosaurus Breath - Bronty * Chip Off the Ol' Box - Big Jack * Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm - Awesome Guy * Diagnosis Not Even Close-is - Robot Ray * Frida Fairy Flies Again - Frida Fairy * Doc to the Rescue - Dress Up Daisy * Disco Dress Up Daisy - Lambie & Dress Up Daisy * You Crack Me Up - Gloria * A Very McStuffins Christmas - Commander Crush * Lil' Egghead Feels the Heat - L'il Egghead * Run Doc Run! - Dart * Rootin' Tootin' Southwest Sal - Southwest Sal * The Big Storm - Hallie & Chilly * Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess - Princess Persephone * Take a Stroll! - Tessie * Oooey Gablooey Springs a Leak - Oooey Gablooey * The Super Amazing Ultra Hoppers - Delloroto * Shell Shy - Theo * Collide-O-Scope - Kiara * Luna on the Moon-a - Luna * Fully in Focus - Viewy Stewie * Getting to the Heart of Things '- Coach Kay * '''A Big Pain in Teddy's Tummy '- Teddy B. * '''Itty Bitty Bess Takes Flight - Bess * Filling Chilly - Chilly * A Dragon's Best Friend - Stuffy Trivia * In "Ben/Anna Split!", "A Good Case of the Hiccups" and "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", the song got a semitone lower. * Boomer once turned "so much" into "way, way" * Nobody really knows how the toys all know the song * Oddly enough some toys may sing the song even if they had something that didn't make them go "ouch" or affect how they felt. * Some versions use "we", "he" or "she". Category:Songs Category:Doc McStuffins Songs